One Plus One
by Galfridus
Summary: A series of oneshots exploring the relationship or an interaction between two characters. Some will be AU and others as Canon as possible. Latest post: Desolation Comes Upon The Sky - Ban gets a good talking to from the captain. It's supposed to be sweet but the execution leaves a little to be desired.
1. To Be King - Part 1

_Pairing: Zeldris and Gelda. This is AU but with spoilers up to 235 of the manga. Rated M for adult material._

 _"Any student of military science, knows humiliation will always breed defiance" - The Vichy Government, 'We Are Now At War With Germany'_

"Tell me what you want and I will make it happen", her soft voice, so gentle, so rich with feeling smoothed over him, reverberating all through his trembling form. Even after all these days and nights, all this time they had managed to snatch for themselves, he still could not quite believe she was here.

He wanted her of course. No, it was far more than that. His absolute desire for her filled his whole being making him shudder with the strength of his emotion, and as he gazed into her peerless face, so pale and flawless, he pulled her naked body even closer to him. He never wanted to let her go. He wrapped his arms round her exquisite shoulders, feeling the strength of her delicate bones under his palms as he gently stroked the flowing hair which fell in waves down her back, losing himself in the sensation of her silken strands as they ran through his fingers. Overwhelmed, he nuzzled into her neck as he remembered all that time they had lost, allowing himself to enjoy the feel of her blissfully soft skin as his lips gently caressed her, savouring her taste, sweet as always and with the gratifying salty edge that signalled their earlier exertion. She responded pleasingly to his urgent embrace, digging her fingers into his back and twisting her legs around him, drawing him even further into her until they were practically moulded together. He sighed with contentment. She was his and he loved her so dearly. How could he ever have sent her away?

That thought had nagged at him horribly as he had frantically surveyed that cursed hole in the ground. Edinburgh Castle, the carved golden stone edifice which should have stood proud on the top of that perilous hill, glowing softly in the sparse, cold sunlight, was completely gone, blown off the face of the earth. Seeing the absolute desolation of the area had flooded his hearts with the chill of cold dread. He had lost her. And as he gave himself over to try and work out what happened it became clear to him that his own brother had killed her.

Then the traitor had appeared, grinning, taunting him, flaunting his new power and Zeldris had never felt so much anger. He had wanted to end him, to slash him to pieces, to torture him, but it was all to no avail. He had disappeared quickly, as if he had never been there at all. But through his fury, Zeldris realised the attack had given him the excuse he needed to finally get the others out of the way. He had told them to split up, to work in pairs to replenish their strength and conquer the land, leaving him mercifully alone with only that indolent layabout who was more interested in sunbathing, in Northern Britannia of all places, than making any progress with the mission ahead. Normally this sort of behaviour would have frustrated him no end, he had always had a particular distaste for laziness, but this time he was thankful. Estarossa's inexplicable attitude gave him the freedom he needed to search, to comb the area for days without interruption or rest. And he had. He had needed to find a part of her body so that he could bring Gelda back to him from the dead and he would not leave Edinburgh until he had achieved this objective.

Zeldris had looked so carefully, moving aside dry fallen leaves and even blades of grass scattered with dew to try and find what he was looking for. It was at the very bottom of that accursed abyss that he had located it. A clump of her hair, obviously torn from her with force, preserved through the years by the quiet magic of the desolate hole where time itself had stopped ticking. He had realised then that she must have been at the very centre of the blast for it to have caused her this injury and he wondered if she been the object of the traitor's attack. The hair was unmistakably Gelda's, the smooth golden strands picked out in the red light he created still smelled faintly of the perfume she preferred. The sweet scent of rose calmed his nerves as he held his find carefully to him and he wished fervently that he was not trembling so much in case he might drop it. There was not a lot there and he would need every last bit for the spell to work.

When he had emerged, Estarossa had wanted to move. Something was obviously going on with him but Zeldris was too absorbed in his own quest to care. They had travelled to Camelot, knowing that this place was built on a seam of rich magic and spurred on by the myth of an invincible weapon which would guarantee victory for the one who could wield it. And there Zeldris had bided his time, waiting for a chance to revive Gelda. It had taken some effort. First, he had needed to replenish his magic which had depleted significantly while he was sealed. The spell he needed to cast was incredibly difficult and even with his father's power he needed a strong base of his own. The pathetic humans of the once great city he now ruled had been easy to overcome, and he had devoured their souls with earnestness, rejoicing as his strength grew a little each day. And then it had become clear that he was being watched as, without warning, the Demon King's voice would boom forth, criticising, issuing insulting demands. So Zeldris waited, hoarding his precious find close to him at all times. He had hollowed out a space in the silver buckle of his belt so that he could always check it was safe, smoothing his fingers over the place it was hidden to reassure himself that it was still in his care.

That was what had nearly cost Estarossa his life. At Liones, Zeldris had seen the way the battle with the monster would go and, in an unexpected rush of familial loyalty, had braced his brother against the impact of the vast magic which called on the burning power of the sun itself. He had forgotten in the moment about the treasure he held, and had quickly manoeuvred himself so as to avoid being hit when, with a shock, he remembered what he was carrying. This had saved Gelda but left his brother to take the attack on his own. Zeldris had not even used his magic to lessen the blow for him. He needed it all. Estarossa was now in a coma, and although it was probably his fault he did not care in the slightest. They had never been close, Estarossa always ignoring him, lost in his adoration for that despicable traitor. Gelda was safe, and Estarossa's predicament had proven rather useful as it had distracted his father long enough for him to complete the spell.

It had been as difficult as expected. One word wrong would have ruined everything so he had studied for days, reciting the spell again and again, checking his pronunciation of the strange tongue which had originally come from Belialuin. Finally, he was confident in his abilities and had taken the risk, falling to his knees when Gelda emerged from the pale blue smoke which had clouded his room, her delicate heart-shaped face and wide, clear blue eyes radiating inexpressible misery until she had seen him. She had come to him quickly, dispelling any doubt he might have of her current affection, and had lost no time in showing him how much she cared. The thought of her passionate welcome stirred his ardour, even all these days later and the girl in his arms noticed his need. She ran her hands over his chest in response, teasingly brushing her fingers down him so slowly until she finally held his throbbing length in her hands, her touch deliciously soft and smooth. He collapsed back on the bed as she caressed him, moving slowly and firmly the way she knew that he liked. He felt more than heard himself groan her name out loud as he closed his eyes with the bliss, delighted with the way she continued to lavish her full attention on him. Her warm lips trailed down his stomach, her tongue flicking out to explore the dips his muscles created, her wonderfully soft breasts rubbing over him, teasing him even more. And then he finally felt the amazing hot cavern of her mouth smooth around him as she took him in slowly, inch by inch, until she was practically swallowing him whole and he felt himself hit the back of her throat. She found his hands then, stroking them gently before pulling them silently into her hair and he eagerly moved her into the pace that he needed.

Fuck this had so been worth it, he thought as he guided her, quickening her pace, feeling sparks run through his veins as her tongue swirled over him even with her exertion and he was pleased he had used the last of his power to cast an the extra spell over his room to ensure them some privacy. His father had not been content but Zeldris had stood his ground. He could definitely not let this be discovered, she would be in such danger. Gelda was moving even more rapidly, as if that were possible, her mouth wonderfully soft as she slid over his length without even pausing, making succulent noises as she did so. He let himself focus fully on the sensation, her movements igniting his passion to searing heights at the friction she gave and he felt the welcome burning warmth pooling and growing within him, taking him over. The overpowering tenderness for her that washed over him with the force of his release was incredible and he scooped her up into his arms to breathe in her scent, the faint smell of roses prolonging his pleasure.

"I love you Gelda, I adore you. I can never lose you again", he breathed into her, panting slightly and she pulled him closer to her in response to his words.

"I love you too Zeldris. I missed you so much", Gelda hummed as she gently massaged his shoulders. She had been sated from their earlier joining but was delighted to feel him caressing her stomach as he moved his skilled fingers down towards her sex. She needed to understand what he was thinking and knew that this was the best way to get him in the right frame of mind. He was always so controlled, so good at keeping his true feelings hidden, the habit of his upbringing extending even to her. Once spent, he would be less guarded and more likely to share with her where he saw their lives going.

Although it was going to be difficult to concentrate, she conceded as she felt his fingers brush between her folds and she shuddered with pleasure at the low murmur of approbation he gave. He was pumping two fingers into her slowly, curving them round to where she needed his touch. She bucked her hips with the sensation, and before she knew what was happening she felt his tongue running over her clit. Gelda gave up trying to think, and stretched down her hands to weave her fingers into Zeldris' thick, dark hair, relishing the feel of it in her hands. It looked so spiky but was in fact beautifully soft, and she pulled him flush against her as he continued to please her, licking her firmly without any pause. He was so driven she thought, as he quickened the pace of his tongue, never stopping until he heard her cries signalling her growing ecstasy. It was then that he took her pearl into his mouth, sucking firmly and her cries grew to wails as the suction became harder and his quick fingers went over and over again into her cunt.

Remembering herself and what she needed him to feel, Gelda pulled Zeldris up towards her, claiming his lips, putting everything she had into her passionate, demanding kiss as she pressed him down to lie on the bed, moving herself over him so that she straddled his hips. She let his length pulse with need against her for a few moments, watching the look of concentration take over his face with the anticipation before finally lowering herself down over him. He gasped then, his eyes fixed on her as she moved over him, using the wonderful hardness of him to bring her the pleasure she needed, angling herself so his cock pressed into her just as she wanted. He let her do as she pleased, his eyes hungrily locked on her breasts as she ground into him and she let herself lie flush against him so that he could taste them, rocking her hips to build the burning inside her. Her mind went blank as she felt her climax approaching, and she fell limply into him, her cries reaching their peak as wave after wave of hot rapture spread over her body. He held her thighs tightly then, pulling her, guiding her to rock quickly over him, the pace accelerating to impossible speed as he thrust up inside her with urgent, jagged movements. She relished the look of pure gratification that washed over his face as she felt him spill into her. She loved seeing him like this.

He waited until their breathing had slowed before pulling out of her and guiding her down to cradle her head to his chest, gently kissing her damp forehead as he wrapped his arms around her. She loved him so much. Sleep was beckoning, wanting to help her enjoy the remaining sensations, but she made herself push it away. She needed to talk to the man who was holding her.

"You didn't answer my question. Will you tell me what you want?", she murmured softly, as seductively as she could manage. She did not want him to know that she needed this answer for her, not for him.

Zeldris paused, his cheek resting on the soft, pale gold of Gelda's head. He had been on the point of blissful sleep and was welcoming the prospect of respite from the cares pressing down on him. Her question poured icy water all over his contentment. How could he possibly tell her? How could he even begin to say to the woman he adored with everything that he had that, try as he might to make himself feel otherwise, she was just not enough? That he wanted the throne as well as her.

Gelda felt his hands pause as they ran over her arm and knew that she was finally going to get the honesty she needed. She had reassured herself when she first came back that he would surely not want to run away with her. That was not in his nature. He needed to rule, not to hide. It was why she had chosen him in the first place, the supreme ambition he nursed was his most attractive quality. But she had seen the pain in his eyes as he came to her each night and had worried that he was perhaps reaching his limit. Tonight in particular he had been agitated, distracted even, so unlike his usual self. Something terrible must have happened that day and maybe he would want them to run. He looked haggard enough.

"I want that traitor dead by my hand", Zeldris snarled and she felt his head sink back into the bed with the force of his rage, and she missed the warmth where his cheek had rested on her.

"Why? What has happened?", Gelda asked gently, raising herself to look into his face. His eyes were on fire with his anger, flashing the cold arrogance she loved so much. Zeldris had not mentioned Meliodas since he had revived her, so this must be linked to something specific.

"I've been told, ordered, to go get him so that he can be placed on my throne. I have to bow down before the little shit as if nothing has happened, as if the last three thousand years were just a sick joke", Zeldris spat. "My objections meant nothing...".

Gelda thought. That must have been difficult for him to say, nothing hurt him more than wounding his pride. She would need to play her cards carefully if she was to guide him to the best course, but she knew then what she needed him to do.

"Are you being watched?", she asked carefully. Zeldris had told her the Demon King was sporadically observing his efforts to reclaim Britannia, and he had very apologetically confined her to his rooms. She didn't mind. They were comfortable enough and he made sure she had everything that she needed, but she could not go on living her life in the shadows. She and Zeldris were doing nothing wrong, nothing that they should feel ashamed of and the injustice of it made her clench her teeth. She took several deep breathes to calm herself down, she needed to keep her temper under control.

"Oh yes. He explicitly said so. There's no way I can do it. I've thought about it, dreamed about ending him, curse or no curse, but I can't. There's no way to win", Zeldris sighed, holding his hand up to cup Gelda's face. "I'm so sorry. You deserve more than this. More than I can give you".

Gelda reached her hand down to press a finger gently to his lips. "I love you Zeldris. I have since the moment I saw you all those years ago. You are mine and I am yours. Please don't apologise. I want to be with you, whatever that means".

"I don't understand why he is doing this to me. He owes me! When have I ever refused to do his biding? When have I ever not made the sacrifices he has demanded of me? How dare he replace me! Fuck, I hate him so much", Zeldris spat, a look of fear crossing his face as he realised the gravity of what he had said. He took deep, shuddering breathes himself and slowly he regained control, his face smoothing into its usual countenance. "I'm sorry, I need to get this in check".

"You are right to be angry", Gelda soothed, sinking back down to the bed and wrapping her arms round him once more, running her fingers through his hair as she pulled him close to her. "He is treating you cruelly. But there is a way out of this".

"I know and I should be able to take it. I should take you away, look after you properly somewhere you don't have to be shut away. But..."

"No, that's not what I had in mind. I know you could never do that. You are destined to rule, to have the whole world bow down before you. You can't live in hiding, and neither can I. And the throne will be yours, we just have to be careful that's all", Gelda smiled, pulling away slightly so she could check his reaction. He was so still, his face a perfect mask giving nothing away and she wished he was not so good at keeping things from her.

"I'm listening", he answered, his tone cautious and hesitant. She would need to make sure her next words were convincing.

"Go and fetch Meliodas as he has asked you to", Gelda replied, running her thumb across Zeldris' jaw as he started his objection. "As you said, you have to. It won't do you any good if you disobey your father now. But once Meliodas is on the throne, your father will die. He's been barely hanging on for a while now hasn't he?", Gelda paused and Zeldris nodded slowing showing that her arguments were sound.

"Once he is dead, the only thing standing between you and the throne will be your brothers. Estarossa is barely alive you said, and even if he recovers I am sure you can deal with him quietly, take him out before he knows what is going on. And with you as their prospective leader, who in your clan will follow Meliodas? I take it from what you say that he's reverted to his previous self, but what will make sure he doesn't betray you all again? Nothing, and they will know that. However powerful he is, they will follow you. You can depose him, take the throne for yourself and then we can come out of hiding. Once you are in charge, no one will dare oppose you."

He looked at her, a small smile creeping up the corner of his mouth and she relaxed. "When did you get so ruthless, my Gelda?", he asked her. "Not that I'm complaining."

"You've been looking so run down, my darling. I don't know what's been happening but you can't go on like this. You need a way forward", Gelda murmured as she caressed his neck with her lips, resisting the urge to bite him. He loved it when she did that, but she needed him to concentrate now, to either accept or reject her proposal.

"I thought you would want me to run away with you. I've been worrying for days how to tell you that I couldn't go through with that", Zeldris murmured, pulling Gelda more firmly into his embrace, tilting his head to make room for her mouth as she continued to suck on his neck.

"If I wanted someone who would be so cowardly, I would not be with you. You are strong, and you will win this", Gelda murmured, rewarding his compliance with a soft bite, just deep enough to pierce the skin, relishing the metallic taste of his blood and the low moan which fell from his lips.

"There's barely anyone left though", he gasped. "You may be right, most of the demons will follow me, but our elite warriors have all been defeated. I called them today. The only ones who answered were the Fairy and Giant Kings telling me they were switching back, are now my enemies. The seal has thankfully let forth a couple of useful fighters but there is barely anyone who could help with a coup, and it would only take one of them to join Meliodas' side for any attempt to be jeopardised".

Gelda paused in her ministrations. That was unfortunate. No wonder he had been so agitated that evening.

"That's a problem, but not a significant one", she soothed. "You will breed more. You may even be able to get your brother to put you in charge of the breeding programme. You could develop warriors in secret. There must be some combination that will create high-ranking soldiers from the genes you have to play with".

She was right, Zeldris thought. It would take time, but was not impossible. If he bred the creatures himself he could even take steps to more perfectly ensure himself of their loyalty.

"And you will stay with me, even if this takes centuries?", Zeldris asked, his tone casual but Gelda could hear the pleading strain underneath. "It might you know..."

"I am yours. However long it takes I will be there for you", Gelda pulled back so he could see her, putting all her emotion into the words as she gazed into his eyes. He had to believe her, to be sure of her loyalty or his confidence would falter and his mission would fail.

"I love you. I always will", Zeldris sighed, pulling her flush against him once more and closing his eyes with relief as she returned his embrace. He let himself drift into sleep, his hearts feeling lighter than they had since the seal had broken. She was here and she would wait for him, so maybe everything was going to be alright after all.


	2. The Curse Of Parenthood

_Players: Demon King and Supreme Goddess. This is inspired by Deadly Sins Writer's 'New Darkness' and the way the old and new generations are portrayed there. Thanks for letting me publish this DSW! I hope you find this explanation convincing. All feedback welcome._

"It is such a pleasure to see Your Grace looking so well", the voice was hard, dripping with sarcasm and the lady's expression, which could just be made out behind the burning mask of her light, was one of absolute cold malevolence.

"Cut the crap! Why the fuck are you here?", the Demon King spat out. He hated this woman so much it made his blood boil and his limbs shudder involuntarily with rage. She and her slut of a daughter had robbed him of his most beloved of sons and the only thing stopping him from ripping her luminescent head from her shoulders and eating it raw was the reluctant acknowledgement that she was his superior in power.

"I have something of mutual interest to discuss with Your Majesty", she replied, trying a different approach. She was consoling him, trying to smooth his anger with her voice like soft velvet and, damn it, he had to admit it was working. He looked at her carefully and conceded that she was desirable, although how one dealt with this many wings in the sack was a bit of a mystery... No! He would not fall into this trap. She was the enemy and she had all the cards in her hand. His boy, his wonderful, amazing, powerful boy, the very best of his children was in her greedy clutches and he wanted - no needed - to end her in the most gruesome way possible. And here she was, voluntarily in his very own throne room, her sliver light drowning out the gold gilt of the ceiling and furniture to illuminate every corner of the vast space.

"I'm all ears", the King replied doing his best to keep his voice civil. Tempting as it was, it would do his cause no good if he were to end her here, nor if he were to be excessively rude. The Goddess had evoked the ancient right of parley, the rules bound them to this non-violent audience and the spell she had cast to more perfectly ensure her own safety would also be tricky for him to field. "Though if you're here to return my son to me...", he started, grinding his teeth to keep his anger in check.

"It is Meliodas I have come to discuss", the Supreme Goddess replied, a pensive expression crossing her beautiful face. He could just make out her unblemished porcelain skin framed with the tumbling waves of her sliver hair, but with some effort to peer past her brightness the King could see that the lady's sparkling blue eyes were calculating and her expression haughty and cold.

"Then speak plainly. What the fuck do you want?", the Demon King rasped.

"Your help in punishing our disobedient heirs", she murmured soothingly.

"What have you to complain of? The spell your little whore put him under has him fighting on your side! He's killed three of my best warriors now!", the Demon King roared, letting his anger have free reign as he drew himself up to full height in preparation for an attack. Fuck her spell, he had to see her blood pool in front of him, feel the crack of her bones as he stood on her neck. He flexed the muscles of his chest and arms, straining the ornate black armour he wore nearly to breaking point as he summoned his weapon, pulling his enormous serrated, curved sword out of the air. He was on the point of busting out of the now red-hot metal covering his chest so that he could clothe himself with his darkness, the better to strike down the bitch standing in front of him, when he noticed the Goddess' bare shoulders were slumped, the creamy skin of her spilling out of her garments while her proud head had dropped down to gaze at the floor.

"If only it were a spell it would be easily broken. What Elizabeth and Meliodas have between them is so much deeper than that. True love cannot be rendered asunder or tarnished, even by those with great powers like our own. You know this Your Grace. Believe me, if I could have saved my daughter from the degradation of his touch I would have done so by now", the light surrounding the lady's head had dimmed with her words allowing the King to get a closer look at her face. Her eyes were red-rimmed, the long, dark lashes clumping together. Had she been crying?

"I did try to reason with her, but she was too far along by the time I got to her. She loves him with everything that she has and he feels the same. He would dive through fire to save her, he has done in fact."

The Demon King paused, considering the Goddess' words. She was right of course. He had hoped against hope that Meliodas was just under some sort of enchantment and had sent Gowther and Melascyla to break it. The doll had reported back that there was nothing to do, his flat words confirming the King's worst fears as Melascyla gave a sad shake of her pretty pink head. Their magic was powerful. If Meliodas could have been saved they would have achieved it.

"I still do not understand what you want. As you say, my son is fighting with your despicable alliance, leading it even from what I can gather. I thought indeed that he was under your explicit protection", the King snarled.

"And so he was, he is, Meliodas is proving a useful tool in our quest for victory but it was not my desire. This was the only course left when Elizabeth came to me on her knees, begging for me to accept their disgraceful union. I pleaded with her, prevailed upon her, threatened her even, but she preferred death to life without him. There was nothing for it, I had to make the best I could of the situation and allow him to join the fight on our side.

"But there is now a danger I had not truly anticipated and it affects Your Grace as much as me", the Supreme Goddess continued, and the King was astonished to see the woman's fingers of one hand reaching up to twirl in her hair while the other picked at the embroidered symbol on her long and flowing white dress. What could possibly have upset the lady so much that she would so plainly show her great agitation?

"They want children", the Goddess whispered, almost too quiet to hear and the Demon King felt his heart sink and heat flame to his face in shame. No! This could not be! He had known Meliodas would be sleeping with the minx, after all he had always been so highly sexed, but to contemplate breeding with their sworn enemies? How could either of them want something so utterly repulsive?

"Ludoshel reported their wishes to me. He has been watching them to make sure of no treachery. Indeed, I think the poor boy would wish to tear the eyes from his head the things he has had to witness over the past months. True love has not exactly cooled our children's ardour", the lady's voice was cold and disapproving, but the Demon King could not help himself chuckle inside. That little shit Ludoshel deserved it. But the King made sure to keep his face steady and blank so as not to knock his opponent off her stride. He wanted now to hear what she had to say.

"Last night, the pillow talk turned to the future and they both agreed they wanted a family. They even got as far as discussing potential names according to Ludoshel", the Goddess continued. "Obviously, this is not something either of us can possibly accept so I am here to ask for your help. We must prevent this."

The King sighed, acknowledging the truth of her words. But he just couldn't to do it. To kill his son, his own flesh and blood? The little bundle of muscle and bone who would come unannounced into his bed every morning when small, prattling sweetly and writhing around under the covers all pointy limbs and cold feet. The boy he had seen grow more powerful each day, building his strength with great dedication until it rivalled his own. The serious son who had been such a mentor to his other fledgling warriors so that they all admired and feared him, obeying his commands without question. That was not something he could ever agree to. He loved him, fiercely, even after all he had done.

"I don't want him dead! I want him back!", roared the King before he could stop himself. He had not admitted this to anyone, not even himself to this extent, pushing the thoughts away whenever they tried to take hold. But there it was. He wanted so badly for Meliodas to come home to him. As did Estarossa of course. He had never seen the poor boy cry so much. He had told him off sharply for displaying such weakness, while inwardly understanding exactly how he was feeling, the brother's sorrow increasing his own.

"I don't want Elizabeth to die either!", cried the Supreme Goddess, and the King knew then the reason for her earlier tears. "She is my daughter, the light of my life. I love her like the joy of creation. But we cannot possibly allow this to happen!"

"What do you propose?", the Demon King murmured. Something did have to be done, this planned transgression could not go unpunished.

"I considered imprisonment in separate cells but this would not be satisfactory. They have many friends who would assist them, as well as their own powers. The risk of them breaking free would be too great to bear", she looked downwards, but the King could still see the look of steal in her eyes as she acknowledged her plans. "So we have only one option."

"Which is?", the King asked, but knowing where this was likely to go and he wondered what sort of curse the lady was thinking of.

"We cannot dispel their love, but we can interrupt it, we can... get in the way", the Goddess responded. "And I have thought of how we can do it without taking either of their lives. They will live, oh yes they will live!", she laughed then, the cold harshness of the sound echoing from the vaulted ceiling and sheer stone walls, reverberating in steady waves as it found every crevice.

"Listen, how would it be if we rob your son of the release of death? He will live forever, never ageing, struggling on in his misery while all who are dear to him fade and then die, including my daughter who he cares for so much", she was smiling now, and the Demon King was both amazed and horrified at the vileness of her. She was worse, more evil than anything that came from his realm.

"And to prolong his agony and punish my own, my daughter will be cursed to live short lives as a human, being reincarnated after each and every death. She will return as an infant with no power and no memory of her previous lives. When Meliodas finds her, as he always will, he will have to woo her all over again. But if they get too attached, if their relationship grows too strong, then Elizabeth's memories will return and I will make it so that she will die three days later. I will get to see her every day, watch her live again as an innocent baby, untainted and unspoiled as she should be now. And she will never be able to be so close to Meliodas that they can have children."

The Demon King was impressed, the plan had cruel cunning, and he was also relieved that, in her rage, the Supreme Deity had clearly not seen the flaw in her plan, at least from her own perspective. If Meliodas continued on, not aging or losing his power, he could one day come back to his original self and rejoin his clan. This curse would mean his boy could come home and with the extended suffering it would bring Meliodas' conversion would surely be just a matter of time. He would want to return to the welcoming arms of his true family and the blissful freedom from the torture of his life with Elizabeth. The King knew already that he would grant him this wish. The moment Meliodas gave a sign he wanted to come back, he would place him once more on the throne as his heir. Zeldris would moan but what did that matter? The youngest was entirely dispensable, and of course forever obedient. Look at the way the pawn was borrowing his power even now without any sign of complaint, despite the searing pain it must bring him and the way it prevented him from developing his own skill. His proxy would put up with whatever he was given so sharp was his need for any sign of approval. But there was yet one problem which the Goddess did not seem to have resolved.

"Why on earth would Meliodas not just run away from your daughter? Once he finds out what is happening, as he surely will, why would he continue to pursue her?", the Demon King asked.

"That's easy. It is his own nature which will force this action on his part. He loves her, he will not be able to let her out of his sight. He will try, as you say. But even if it is for her own good, he will want to make sure she is safe, and for that he will need to guard her, to take care of her... He will stay by her side, watching her, with all the agony this gives him even without our intervention", the Goddess smiled. "I'm sure he will try to do it from a distance at first, but eventually he will give in to the urge to see her. Foiled by his own love and nobility."

The King could see she was right. Well, fine then. She had this nice plan all worked out and who was he to deny her? It seemed to deprive her of her two best weapons against him and give him and the demon clan hope for the future. The Goddess was clearly so disgusted and worried that she had overlooked the immediate impact this curse would have on her prospect for victory. Or maybe she was just cocky. Either way it was stupid of her really, he thought. One should always have the long-term goal in sight. Immediate gratification was never the answer: work always came first. She and her clan would do well to remember that.

"One condition", the Demon King purred. "My son's punishment will be of my own making", he rushed on past the lady's obvious objection. "He is mine! I get to decide how this curse works for him. He will live forever as you suggest, your plan in neat and has merit. But I will be the one who sends him back when he loses his life, as he most certainly will. The boy will try suicide I am sure...", the King felt a lump start to form in his throat with this thought, but it was all for his own good. Meliodas would thank him later.

"Why? Why is this so important to you?", the Supreme Deity asked cautiously, her piercing blue eyes narrowed to thin slits.

"I have my own reasons. And you cannot do this without my approval. If I want, I can break whatever enchantment you place on them in a heart beat. I can even get Zeldris to do it for me if I can't be bothered to see them myself", the King boomed. "You have nothing to fear. It is not so I can lessen his suffering, far from it. The things I will put him through when he seeks death will make him wish he had never been born."

The lady looked at him as the minutes ticked by, neither of them speaking, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, the Supreme Goddess bowed her head in agreement and the King felt his hearts thump in triumph. He would see his son after death, and would rip away the essence the boy had built in himself based on the love and friendship he now so inexplicably craved. Slowly and surely, his Meliodas would return to his old self under these ministrations.

"Do we go to them?", the Demon King asked.

"Yes. Now if you like", the Goddess replied. "I know where they are."

So together, the enemies of old flew to Britannia, spying Meliodas and Elizabeth curled on top of a lonely mountain, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. A brief moment of respite in the midst of the War. They looked so small, so vulnerable that the Demon King nearly pulled back from the plan. Even if it did work in his favour it was surely too vicious, too cruel to proceed. How could his beloved Meliodas possibly bear what was coming? But he did want his son back and this was the best way. Sighing, he followed the Supreme Goddess as she spiralled down through the clouds, heading towards their sleeping babies, powers at the ready. He comforted himself as they drew closer. This was all for the best. If he played his cards right now, sooner or later Meliodas would come back home.


	3. To Be King - Part 2

_Estarossa and Zeldris discuss the lengths one will go to in order to achieve one's ambition. A follow-up for To Be King. Rated T._

 _This story takes inspiration from the War of the Roses of fifteenth century England, a violent struggle between the Houses of York and Lancaster in their quest for the crown. The Yorkists were at one stage headed up by three brothers. The eldest became King Edward IV, the middle boy was George Duke of Clarence and the youngest was crowned Richard III of kingdom for horse and alleged regicide fame. There was another brother as well but he died in battle at the age of 17 and so missed all the fun._

 _This story takes several elements from this period of history but does not perfectly follow events. In reality, Edward's widow Elizabeth outlived all of the brothers and played a key role in ending the War of the Roses. Let's see if Nakaba Suzuki goes with that._

The prisoner groaned, his wrists sore from the shackles and his muscles weak from being chained down for so long. He had no idea how many days and nights he had been kept in this dank underground cell, plagued by the fleas and hoards of curious rats who thought he'd make a nice meal. His mouth was parched, as rough as sandpaper and he wished fervently that he had more of the fetid liquid the guards had laughingly forced down his throat, who knew how long ago. They were angry and they were of course right to be so. But not with him. He had done nothing wrong.

Estarossa remembered the horror he had felt when they had brought him the news. His brother, his Meliodas had sentenced him to death, believing him to be responsible for the torture and murder of the beloved queen and their two young sons. Estarossa had thought about ending her of course, in the early days it had been one of his most cherished fantasies. But that was all in the past. He had no wish to harm her now and had not done for years. Elizabeth had made his brother so happy and between them they had ruled Britannia with the just firmness which the ravaged land had so craved, finally after hundreds of years achieving a tentative peace following an initial turbulent phase. He'd been proud of his brother, happy to serve under him, and delighted when Meliodas had given him the regency of Ireland as a reward for his fierce loyalty. Some said he was an over-mighty subject but he had earned it. He had been completely and unquestionably on the King's side and had utterly adored the two little princes, wanting nothing more than to see them thrive. And now they were both gone and Meliodas would not even see him.

The injustice of it overwhelmed the distraught demon and he felt his eyes prickle and burn. What the hell, why not just give in to these tears? No one cared and nobody would see. Estarossa relinquished the fight and let his emotions wash down his face for the very first time since he had stabbed his brother through all seven hearts in a desperate bid to lessen his suffering. He'd been wrong of course, it had done no good at all. But Meliodas, always kind and forgiving, had pardoned him, had even embraced him. The thought of his brother's arms tight round him brought even more tears to his eyes and Estarossa's large frame shuddered with wrenching, passionate sobs.

"Pathetic!", came a sneering voice from the shadows and Estarossa quickly struggled to regain control. He knew who this was and much as he'd hated being alone he wished the little git was as far away from him as possible.

Zeldris stepped forward, the leer on his face radiating pure evil as he illuminated the cell with a soft red light. Estarossa could feel the eyes of his brother as they dragged over him and saw there the flash of disapproval with which Zeldris always regarded him.

"The execution is to be tomorrow", the slight demon purred, enjoying every syllable of the words as they left his lips. "Our brother has given me the honour of ensuring your death."

"Zeldris, please listen, I didn't do it. I really didn't! I'd never have hurt them. You have to believe me!", Estarossa groaned. He had said all this of course, yelled it to anyone within earshot until he was hoarse. He could not understand why no one would hear him out. Even Gowther, usually so impartial and fair, had slapped him hard when he had begged him to listen and Ban, who he had thought was his friend, had frantically beaten him to within an inch of his life. They had all shut him out. Not one of them had shown him the least bit of mercy.

"They were killed with your seven swords Estarossa, the ones only you can summon. How do you explain that?", Zeldris asked, his voice rich with satisfaction.

"What?", Estarossa gasped. This was the first time he had been given this information and he finally understood why everyone had assumed it was him. But he hadn't summoned those swords since that fateful day in Vaisal. Come to think of it, could he even call them forth anymore? As they were for his brother's death and no other's he had not had any reason to try.

"The way you killed the queen was particularly brutal", Zeldris murmured. "The very thought of the suffering the poor lady had to endure has sent our brother into a terrible despair. I rather think he won't recover this time...", Zeldris smirked and Estarossa snapped his head back so sharply with the shock that it cracked against the stone wall he was chained to.

"You monster, you're enjoying this!", Estarossa seethed and in his rage he lobbed as much saliva as he could in Zeldris' direction. It was not much, his mouth was so dry, and he missed his mark by several inches.

"Tut, tut, that attitude will get you nowhere. Very stupid of you to try something so foolish, especially when I'm here to offer you a deal", Zeldris' words dripped like honey.

"Please, if you'd just let me see Meliodas I...", Estarossa pleaded but Zeldris cut him off, silencing him with a piercing stare.

"Our brother has given explicit orders that you are to be kept away from him. He doesn't trust himself not to kill you. And after all that's my job", Zeldris grinned, his face twisted with cruelty. "As I said though, I can get you out of this."

Estarossa stared at his younger brother. Zeldris had always been driven and harboured a healthy streak of malevolence but he had never seen him like this. He hadn't looked so triumphant, so utterly contented since their father had loaned him his great power all those millennia ago.

"Meliodas can't go on without her", Zeldris sneered. "I don't know who he's more upset about, her or the children. It's hard to tell... Anyway, as I said, you have a way out of this. Bow down to me as your liege and I will let you live."

"What are you talking about?", Estarossa whispered, horrified as he took in the way the conversation was going. "Our _brother_ is king."

"Not for long. You haven't seen him. He's broken", Zeldris gloated. "It's finally my turn to show this land how a proper ruler behaves. No more appeasement, no more sacrifices. It's time to take back control. And you can be part of it. I've watched you. You're not a bad governor and the people respect you. With you by my side our success will be more greatly assured. So what do you say? Are you with me or would you prefer to die for your treason?"

"Please Zeldris, I honestly did not do it. I haven't seen those swords for years. I don't even know what happened to them...", Estarossa's protestations petered out into nothingness. He remembered. He'd left the swords in Meliodas' chest, the cruel blades sticking up at odd angles from his lifeless frame. What had become of them?

"Listen, I think anyone could have taken them", Estarossa gushed, hope suddenly filling his chest. "I haven't seen those swords since that day. I left them behind. Goodness knows what happened to them..."

"Oh that's simple. The stupid girl kept them in a box in that hovel of a tavern of theirs. Gelda found them pretty easily," Zeldris smirked and Estarossa felt a chill sink down his stomach. "We've had them for decades, waiting for the right time to use them and finally our preparations are complete. So I ask you again, are you with us or do I cut you down too?"

"Why? Why are you doing this? He's been so good to you, to all of us", Estarossa shouted, his voice breaking with his anger.

"It's nothing personal, this is necessary for the good of our clan", Zeldris soothed. "You two are too soft. Look at the way our warriors have been deprived of their purpose, all in the name of a strained peace nobody wants. The other races are no happier than we are, they hate living side by side as if nothing has happened. And our power is waning, pitifully rusty with lack of use. We have been left vulnerable for when the peace inevitably fails. Only I can bring the true peace to Britannia which flows from perfect victory."

Estarossa thought. There was some truth to what Zeldris was saying. Governing Ireland was difficult, the warring factions forever needing his intervention in their petty disputes, the slightest mistake on his part punished by threatened uprising and assassination attempts. Estarossa had taken his lead from Meliodas, always approaching these problems with patience, but the work was both unrewarding and exhausting. The peace held up but the squabbling never stopped and more than once he'd caught himself longing to silence them all, wanting so badly to unleash his magic and stop their quarrelling mouths. Zeldris had been more successful in his attempts to quell hostilities in the Northern territories, taking a more ruthless and more effective approach, much to Meliodas' displeasure. His brother had had words with the youngest on a number of occasions, yet had always forgiven him. Was this not indeed a failing? Maybe Zeldris was right.

"What would you want me to do?", Estarossa asked.

"You know the weaknesses of the people better than anyone. We can exploit that", Zeldris purred. "No point wasting our energy taking them out if they are prepared to do it themselves. All you have to do is help them along."

"And if Meliodas recovers?", Estarossa asked.

"Oh, he won't, don't worry. Gelda has seen to that. She's incredible...", Zeldris sighed, a gentle expression which looked so out of place lighting his features. "She's expecting actually. That's why we need to move now. I won't have our children brought up as second class citizens."

"How long have you been planning this?", Estarossa asked, looking at his brother as if he had never seen him before.

"Since the day our father told us to fetch the traitor back", Zeldris replied. "Evidently loyalty means nothing. You want something, you need to get it yourself. And I have, look," Zeldris swirled his hand in the air, a vision forming in a shining bubble suspended over the floor with this movement. Estarossa did not recognise the area, but saw from the vegetation that it was part of the demon realm. It had been set up like the training grounds and Estarossa gasped when he saw large pale figures surging on each other in combat. They were fierce, the magic they wielded extremely powerful, nearly on a level with the most high ranking demons.

"What are these things?", Estarossa asked, in awe in spite of himself.

"White demons, creatures of my own creation", Zeldris smiled. "It took a while but they're ready now. They are exceptionally loyal. One false step or treacherous thought and they disintegrate into ashes so they don't have much choice, and they answer to me personally. Conquering Britannia will be an absolute breeze. Join me. You'll enjoy it."

Estarossa nodded in apparent consent. He had absolutely no intention of betraying Meliodas but he would play along with this horrible plan. Once free of this cell would explain what was happening, tell everyone what Zeldris had done and somehow get Meliodas to understand the danger he was in and who was responsible. He would save his brother and put this pathetic usurper in his rightful place before he did any more damage. It would be alright.

Zeldris laughed. "Wonderful, you are even more of an idiot than I had expected. Did you really think I would just let you go? Executing you is going to be the most popular thing I have ever done, the people are clamouring for it. They loved our brother it seems. Even the Sins will be grateful. I just wanted to see if you'd betray him, that's all. Nice to know that you will, so in a way you deserve this death."

"You won't get away with this. I'll tell everyone. They'll believe me this time...", Estarossa started, silenced by the cruel smile which spread across his brother's face.

"Why do you think no one has listened to you so far?", Zeldris smirked. "I took the liberty of making sure your protestations would fall on deaf ears. Cassandra's Curse, a nice bit of magic. Thanks to its effects, you have no power of persuasion. You can spill your hearts out to the crowds tomorrow, I will indeed give you every opportunity to do so, and your words will mean nothing.

"But you are family and I guess I owe you something", Zeldris murmured and Estarossa raised his head slightly with the small hope this gave him. "Your death will be... let's say fun. I've procured a butt of Malmsey wine. You can drown in that. A last favour from the little brother you always ignored."

With that, Zeldris turned and walked out of the cell, replacing the magic barrier which prevented Estarossa's escape, not even noticing the prisoner's furious howls of rage as euphoria washed over him. He had finally done it. After all these years of waiting the crown was finally within his grasp. He would rule without question, taking complete control of Britannia and all its people. There would be problems at first of course. Escanor was long dead but the rest of the Sins were still knocking about and they were bound to try and get in the way. But what could they do? Even Merlin would be overwhelmed by his new breed of soldier and if she resisted then the rest of the demons would help bring her down. Zeldris had confided in Cusack, who had enthusiastically helped work through the finer details of his plan, delighted to be given the task of taking out the witch and the others if they tried their hand at treason. He was safe. There was absolutely no way this enterprise could fail.

As Zeldris walked purposefully up towards the castle he had painstakingly rebuilt on Edinburgh's hills, the sky suddenly turned black, the bright noon sun disappearing as impenetrable darkness engulfed every inch of the heavens. Peels of bells rang sweetly all over Britannia, filling the air with a trembling, sombre sound and Zeldris' hearts soared in triumph. The long wait was over. "The King is dead, long live the King", he sighed contentedly to himself as he made his way back to the castle where Gelda was waiting.


	4. In Search Of Sins

_On the way to Giant country, Ban and Meliodas set up camp for the night when their innocent fun turns into something more dangerous. The opponents' power here obviously owes more than a bit to JK Rowling's dementors. Rated T._

"Come on, it can't be much further", the voice sang and Ban ground his teeth with frustration. Easy enough for him to say he thought as he leaned into his stride, the better to force himself on as he neared the top of the hill. The man in front of him was already there, waiting, hands in pockets, barely having broken a sweat. He seemed to glide over these cursed mounds without any problem, but they were really steep and Ban's long legs were sore with the effort.

"Why are we walking there again?", he mused languidly, panting slightly as the incline grew steeper until he was practically climbing a vertical face. "I thought that mage of yours could send us there without all this bother."

"She's busy", Meliodas replied, his face alight with a grin. It was in fact his fault she was otherwise occupied. She'd gone to the caves in the West to succeed where he'd failed, to convince the human who hid himself so brilliantly that he should leave his life as a hermit and come join them. The man had not been easy to deal with. It had taken Meliodas days and nights of scouring the many subterranean grottos which were scattered around the country, being beleaguered by bats and covered in spider webs, before he had found him.

When he had, the man had been hospitable enough, offering him a place to stay for the night and serving some pretty good ale he'd brewed himself to help them enjoy the splendid sight of the glowing sun as it sank below the horizon. But despite this the human had been anything but enthusiastic, stammering that he was not safe, could not possibly come into society without causing harm to all who came near him, that he was in fact rather useless. His self-deprication had been a tad frustrating and didn't sit well with his assertion that he was some kind of fearsome threat any more than his weedy appearance, which was pathetically accentuated by the extremely baggy clothes he wore. Then, for some reason he'd practically pushed Meliodas out of the cave at the first light of morning, telling him to get away fast. It was of course true that first impressions could not to be relied on but the idea that this weakling would be a useful asset in their quest was extremely hard to believe. Still, Merlin knew her stuff and, as usual, she seemed pretty sure of herself. Hopefully she would have better luck with Escanor when she saw him.

Meliodas smiled even more broadly as the man accompanying him neared the top of the hill, his long muscular frame rising haltingly from behind the grass-covered slope. Thankfully, this one had been easier. All he'd had to do was beat Ban up a little and now here he was. Gowther had also been a breeze to recruit, though seeing him again had made Meliodas feel a little uneasy. The doll had always been great to work with, but now he was free from control Meliodas had the sense that he could not be trusted, that he was loyal only to himself and his strange whims. Merlin, agreeing with his assessment, had put the doll in armour, promising that it would help keep Gowther in check but the incongruous get-up had unnerved him slightly. Oh well, it would all work out. They now just had to find the giant and fairy Merlin had described and their group would be complete.

The fairy was obviously Harlequin and he would be difficult. Meliodas had met him briefly after his arrest for ignoring the systematic slaughtering of humans perpetrated by one of his subjects, not without cause from what Meliodas could tell. He had argued at the time that locking the fairy up was not a fair course of action, but had been overruled by the humans who were understandably incensed and not wise enough to know that unjust vengeance rarely delivers long-term rewards. The small, oddly wingless fairy had been sullen and cold, which was perhaps only to be expected in the circumstances but Meliodas could feel that this was more than just anger or despair at the current situation. He didn't quite know what card he could play to persuade the Fairy King to join them, he was the sort of chap who would rather rot in a cell than join a cause he did not completely agree with. So Meliodas had decided to go after Diane first. She would definitely not be a problem, well, not in that way at least, having even hinted when they had spoken that she was thinking of leaving her clan. He would take her to see the fairy when the time came. She was chatty and easygoing, and her open manner might help loosen Harlequin up.

Meliodas took in the stumbling movements of his travelling companion as he finally approached the summit, noticing the glazed expression in his slanted, crimson eyes and the strands of hair which clung damply to his forehead. Actually, the guy looked pretty beat.

"We should stop for the night", Meliodas said, pulling his pack off his shoulders and experimentally flicking the grass around with his feet to check it was free of thistles. "Giant country isn't far from here but there's no point in rushing. Might as well rest up and get there in the morning."

Ban sighed gratefully, sinking down to sprawl over the hill in an instant, stretching out his elongated frame to soak up the last of the warm sunlight. It was summer and the ground was mercifully dry, the coarse grass covered in a smattering of purple heather forming a nice springy carpet, and the one benefit of these perilous hills was the welcome lack of midges. It was in fact a nice place to stop and Ban looked the picture of relaxation. Meliodas smiled, unpacking his bag to remove the small tent which Merlin had loaned them, a strike fire and some wood. He knew there would be no trees in this part of the country and had come prepared.

"Here, if you're going to be decorative at least do it in style", Meliodas laughed as he set the fire going, gently lobbing a bottle in Ban's direction. The taller man reached up an arm quicker than thinking to catch it and Meliodas was impressed at the speed of his reflexes.

"Conle Ale, didn't think there was any of this knocking about anymore", Ban murmered and Meliodas was taken slightly aback by the undercurrent of feeling conveyed with these lilting words. Ban was right, there wasn't much of the ale to be had. The tree which supplied the apples that gave the drink its flavour had died four years previously. It was said that the fruit would sustain life for any who ate it but in return they were condemned to an existence of unrequited longing. Now he thought about it not a nice story at all, but the drink itself was amazing.

"So what are we going to do for food? Unless you've got a unicorn carcass in the bag of yours", Ban sighed, his voice as ever luxuriating in boredom. In the past few weeks Meliodas had only seen him excited once, when he was lying flat on the ground surrounded by the debris of Liones' most impenetrable cell. The ecstatic grin on Ban's face and his harsh, delighted laugh after he'd thrown him out of the prison had been enjoyable to experience. They'd not had a chance of a rematch since and Meliodas wondered if there was any pretext he could use to get Ban geared up for a fight.

"I was hoping we'd run into some deer. You usually do in this part of the world...", Meliodas sounded cheerful but felt a nagging uneasiness. The place was too peaceful, too quiet. There was not even any sign of the insects which should have been making the most of the remaining summer days.

Ban sat up in one fluid movement. "You're telling me we've got nothing?"

"Of course not, I brought these", Meliodas unpacked some more bottles and strips of dried meat from the depths of his bag and Ban's face lit up, a puckish grin completely changing his countenance as he grabbed another drink.

"So what's this giant like?", Ban asked, his voice beginning to slur with the effects of the ale. "I've never seen one."

"As you'd expect, she's pretty big, huge actually though I have seen bigger. I've only met her once and she seemed nice enough, just a bit... um... forward is all", Meliodas replied, blushing slightly as he remembered the way Diane had picked him up and frantically nuzzled him into her cheek after he'd told those Holy Knights to get lost. It had been acutely embarrassing. His heart had sunk slightly when Merlin had described the sixth member of their group and he had recognised her description immediately. The whole crush thing was going to be pretty awkward to deal with.

"What's the problem? Worried you're not big enough for her?", Ban slurred, waving yet another bottle in the air, accompanying his lewd question with an even ruder gesture.

"What are you insinuating?", Meliodas laughed, his green eyes sparkling with delight. They were going to get their fight after all.

"Just look at your tiny hands. You know what they say...", Ban sneered, his red eyes flashing with glee. "No wonder you don't think you can satisfy her."

"Oh yeah?", Meliodas smiled wickedly, rising to his feat and rolling up the sleeve of his long white coat. Ban was surprised to note how muscular he was, he knew he was strong but those biceps looked like they meant business. Meliodas strode over towards him and Ban tensed his own muscles in preparation for a good clobbering, but then the small man merely lay down in front of him, placing his elbow firmly on the ground.

"Arm wrestle. Now! I'll show you how much size doesn't matter", Meliodas narrowed his eyes, but could not hide his satisfaction. "I'll even spot you my right arm to give you the advantage."

"And what do I get when I win?", Ban drawled. He had anticipated another proper knock out and was a touch disappointed. A bet would liven things back up a bit.

"Whoever loses has to share their most cherished secret", Meliodas chuckled. There was no risk here, no way he would lose, and he was keen to find out a bit more about the man he'd been travelling with. Ban had been fun enough company, but had been cagey as anything and Meliodas was keen to get under his skin.

Ban leaned over, grasping Meliodas' hand in his own. He had been right, it was tiny, he thought as he felt warm fingers clasping round his hand. The grip was surprisingly firm though and Ban squeezed back, responding in kind.

"Ready," Ban sang, flexing the muscles in his arm to spook his opponent.

"Go!", Meliodas shouted back and Ban was amazed at the pressure he felt. He caught himself just in time to prevent his hand from smashing to the ground, pushing his opponent back with everything that he had. The ground trembled threateningly as the two pressed against each other and chunks of earth started to fall down from the hills all around them. Ban grinned. This was going to be more fun than he'd thought and he did not want to lose this bet. It was time to tilt the odds in his favour.

Smirking into the green eyes which were still alight with enjoyment, Ban stretched out his magic and pulled the strength out of the man lying opposite him. The power he felt flowing into him was incredible, on a scale he had never experienced before and he felt a strange comforting warmth spreading through him as it flowed through his whole body. His biceps tugged against his black shirt as they grew, tearing the fabric slightly so that his chiselled muscles showed through. Ban was delighted, the strength pulsing through him was like a drug he could not do without, he felt invincible. Who'd have thought this slight man who was barely more than a boy would have so much power. He pressed his advantage, barking with laughter as Meliodas' hand trembled slightly in his grasp, the man looking at him with surprised, wary eyes. He was getting weaker and Ban pushed his hand further towards the ground, knowing his opponent could not keep up with him for much longer.

Then they both felt it. An immense swirling power rolling over the hills all around them and Ban let go his grip, standing up instantly. Meliodas followed, whipping round quickly to stand back to back with his companion. The two of them scanned the landscape, taking in the darkening sky as they searched for whatever it was that was hunting them.

With impossible speed, six black dots surged forwards, gliding over the hills as if they were balls of grass blown purposefully in the wind. The figures moved together, keeping close to one another and Ban pulled out his sectioned staff in readiness for the attack.

"What are these things?", Ban growled, sincerely regretting that he had robbed his colleague of well over half of his strength. He'd sensed this sort of power before on that cursed day when the red monster had smashed his dreams into pieces. They'd need all their wits about them to beat these creatures, and the man beside him would be no good at all in the state that he'd left him.

"Wolves", Meliodas replied. "The seal must be weak here, it feels like they've been possessed by demons", and Ban briefly wondered how on earth Meliodas could know that before his eyes fell on the sword his supposed leader had drawn. It was broken clean off at the base, almost at the very spot it was joined to the fearsome, twisted green handle. What the hell was he going to achieve with that as a weapon?

"Fat lot of use you are", Ban drawled, letting the bite of his anger show. He growled before shooting into the air, slashing his glowing staff down into the wolf leading the pack. Now it was close it was clear that this was not a normal specimen. It was enormous, towering over Ban who barely came up to its knee as it glared down at him with black flashing eyes, its grey and white fur surrounded by the menacing shine of a deep purple haze. The beast snarled and Ban gasped, amazed as black tentacles stretched over the monster to cover the wound he'd created before slinking away, leaving no sign of injury. The wolf bared its teeth in a grimace before pacing rapidly towards him, muzzle down and ready to strike. Ban braced himself for the charge. This beast could not hurt him and he wanted to savour the kill, his blood pulsing through his veins in anticipation. He would rid the world of this vile race if it took every last ounce of his strength.

But something was off. The wolf paused in its progress, rising on its haunches and howling to the sky. Ban watched in awe as dark tendrils snaked out of its mouth, joining and pooling to form a living shadow. The black wraith collected itself for a moment, pulsing and shifting before rushing towards Ban at impossible speed.

"Full Counter!", a voice rang out from behind him and before he knew what was happening Ban felt a fierce wind rushing past, cracking the ground as it sped over the hills and pushing the spectre back towards their attackers. The wolves stumbled back, yelping pitifully as the blackness surged on them, engulfing their leader completely to smother its quaking body. The shadow rippled and then gradually vanished to reveal the shrunken animal, its face and limbs horribly contorted. The beast whimpered pleadingly, thrashing its twisted legs in the air as if trying to run.

Ban spun on his heels to see Meliodas staring coldly at their scattered foes, the broken sword stretched out in front of him glinting gold with the last rays of the sun. How had he possibly summoned such a force with that?

"Don't underestimate them", Meliodas warned darkly. "Eternal Torment. If that thing touches you it will trap you in a living hell", and up Meliodas shot into the air, whirling through the wind faster than thought and before Ban could quite see what was happening the wolf which had attacked him lay in pieces, its form perfectly still as thick blood pooled onto the yellowing grass.

The remaining wolves had recovered themselves, drawing together and as a pack they howled, letting forth more of the menacing spectres. This time, the beasts rushed forwards with the shadows their power had formed, advancing on their prey in a concerted attack. Ban rolled on the grass, barely dodging the edge of a dark presence which had aimed for his chest. He felt a icy chill course all through him as the blackness passed by, almost touching his shoulder, before a searing pain radiated down his arm and over his neck close to where it had nearly pressed at his skin. The vileness pulled back, pausing as if in enjoyment before taking aim for a second strike.

"Vanishing Kill", Ban yelled, slashing his glowing staff across the shadow. He shouted in triumph as the wraith broke up into pieces, only to stare in horror as the separate parts all shuddered to life and drew themselves up, floating above him as he fell to the ground.

"Leave these to me, go after the wolves", Meliodas shouted, rushing towards the spectres, broken sword at the ready. Ban did not need telling twice. One of the beasts was already within feet of him and Ban readied his power as it drew towards him, black drool running down from its muzzle. "Fox Hunt!", he yelled, sending his staff out to rush with speed at the monster, and was relieved when it instantly stilled its approach. The wolf shook itself and a golden light returned to its eyes as it shrank back down to the ground, shaking off the deep purple aura which had shimmered around it. The animal looked at Ban coldly before turning and running away as fast as it could. Ban looked down at the blob which his staff had pulled from his opponent. He had expected to retrieve its heart and was surprised to be holding a small, pulsating mass instead. Without thinking, he crushed it in his fist and the globule gave a soft sigh as black goo poured from it, dripping down his fingers in a tar-like mess.

Knowing what he had to do, Ban made short work of the others and the wolves soon ran back over the hills, chasing each other with delight as they were reunited. Ban turned and watched as Meliodas faced the remaining spectres. Most were gone but a few smaller specimens had escaped the attacks. There were three of them, hovering silently in the air. Ban saw Meliodas sway slightly and felt a pang of guilt, wishing he had not stolen so much of his strength.

Then suddenly, Meliodas' back straightened, his head rising proud and Ban felt cold fear at the change in his power which burned hot with a familiar fierce malevolence. The spectres stilled, twirling slightly in the air before suddenly writhing as if terrified of the small man in front of them. The forms then whirled furiously in panic before smashing into each other to vanish instantly. Ban studied his leader carefully, he had known this guy was powerful but this was different to the pretty flash of strength and magic you normally found in Holy Knights. Who the hell was he?

"All done!", the cheery voice sounded as Meliodas turned round, a lighthearted grin taking over his countenance, green eyes sparkling with joy. "That was fun. Now, your most cherished secret if you'd be so kind."

"What?", Ban shot back. "No way. I was winning remember."

"Nope. You let go first. The match is mine", Meliodas smirked.

"You may be my Captain, but that doesn't mean you make the rules", Ban drawled.

"Actually, it kind of does", Meliodas smiled, amused by Ban's mischievous grin. He was going to put up a fight but that was the first time Ban had acknowledged his position in their group and he was pretty pleased.

"Fine, let's have a rematch, and this time I'm going to take everything that you've got...", Ban leered menacingly, his crimson eyes flashing with mischief until he felt an unbelievable force pounding into his chest. Before he could blink his limp body was flying through the air, the chill wind rushing past him and his mouth pulling backwards as he soared through the sky to land in a crumpled heap several miles away from their campsite. Exhausted with the effects of his power and barely able to move Ban shrugged and gave in to sleep, the threat of exposure not troubling him in the slightest.

Meliodas chuckled. "Looks like round two goes to me as well", he beamed before packing up and setting off in the direction he had thrown Ban. The man should be in Giant country by now and they had another Sin to find.


	5. The Dark And The Light

_All dialogue here is from chapter 222 of Nakaba Suzuki's Nanatsu no Taizai. I love both these characters and hope this does them justice. Update fixes typos_

In the pitch darkness of his creation Zeldris stood waiting. He had sensed something, a weak force trying to remove the curse he had placed on the mage. She had resisted of course, was still resisting the effects of his magic but he could feel her time was drawing to its end. Zeldris smiled. The Demon King's magic had its uses though he winced as he felt the force of it crushing his soul. The pressure was always there but grew stronger when Zeldris tapped into the power his father had loaned him. When the seal had broken and he had awakened he had felt blissfully light, the relief of just feeling normal had been nearly overwhelming. It had lasted for less than a second before the weight of it pressed down on him once more. He longed to be free of it yet did not want to be without it and the strength that it gave him.

The feeble attempt to save the mage had come from what Zeldris recognised as a being with Druidic power. Whoever it was had done nothing to halt the spell that was shutting down Merlin's nerves. Perhaps he should not have shown his hand like this. His brother and that rag bag of followers might have presumed he was dead following the attack which had all but killed Estarossa. The plan was to lie low, to use the time to regroup and plan out how to take victory despite the loss of their comrades. But then he had come across that eye, unmistakably belonging to the vampire Orlondi, as it snooped round Camelot and he had given way to his anger. The relief he felt after crushing it and the woman who controlled it was palpable. This vile witch had something to do with the destruction of Edinburgh and Zeldris would have his revenge for whatever part she had played.

Confident that his spell was secure Zeldris was about to leave when, with a shock, he sensed another power trying to dispel his magic. This one was forceful and he felt the darkness shrinking away from the soft light of it. Hand on hilt, Zeldris waited for whoever it was to appear: they were a formidable threat.

It was a girl. An absolute beauty who looked at him softly with a single blue eye, the other covered completely with her fine silver hair. His breath caught in his throat. She was breathtaking in her loveliness. Her colouring and sweet features reminded him forcefully of her, the one who was gone, the one who had been ripped away from him. Zeldris shuddered slightly as he remembered his fruitless search around the hole where Edinburgh castle used to be and knew for certain that Gelda had died at his brother's hand. He ground his teeth to stop his face from showing the emotions which threatened to suffocate him as Gelda's face filled his vision and he heard her last plea to him ring in his ears. He missed her so much.

He should hate this goddess he thought. She was the reason the demon clan had been defeated, the reason he had not been able to fulfil his promise to set Gelda free. But to his surprise he found he did not. All he felt was an intense sadness as he looked into the goddess' innocent eyes and he could not understand why.

"Are you still causing my elder brother Meliodas pain, cursed goddess Elizabeth?", Zeldris asked, trying to see if misplaced familial feeling was what made him so weak. But no. The thought of Meliodas made him so angry he could barely breathe so something else was upsetting him.

Elizabeth was ashamed of herself: she was always making mistakes and this was no different. She had been so intent on healing Merlin and trying to push her unsatisfying conversation with Meliodas to the back of her mind so she could concentrate that she'd neglected to pay proper attention to her surroundings. She felt the full force of her dejection. This spell was powerful and she should have realised whoever had cast it would be keeping watch and now she had been caught off guard by one of the Ten Commandments. Elizabeth supposed she was in real danger and should turn and run but she just couldn't make herself feel it. The young man standing glowering in front of her caused her no fear, his harsh words only bringing her unexpected excitement as she sensed he was about to confirm her suspicions.

She knew that Meliodas kept secrets from her of course. It stung a little but she tried not to mind and never let it show. He had proven himself to her time after time and she trusted him more than anyone. But even as she'd said those words to him earlier she'd felt tears spring easily to her eyes and had turned away running back to the Boar Hat before he could see. In that moment she did not want to be anywhere near him. She so rarely tried to reach him emotionally and push past the playful demeanour to have a serious discussion and, as always, as he had deflected her efforts, his face giving nothing away. And this time he was not just hiding things, he was out and out lying and that really hurt. Elizabeth wondered if this man in front of her would give her the honesty she so craved.

"Brother? You're Meliodas' little brother?", she asked, buying time to think of what she should do next. This revelation had not surprised her even though it was yet another thing Meliodas hadn't shared. The pair were so alike, their voices practically identical. It was the next bit that caused her to pause. Did she really want to know? That Meliodas obviously didn't wish it nagged at little in the back of her mind and as his bright green eyes and sweet smile appeared before her she wondered if he might have his reasons. Perhaps she should just push her curiosity away. But the longing to understand whether she and the man she adored with every fibre of her being were as deeply connected as she now suspected they were overcame her and Elizabeth threw her caution away.

"And what do you mean I'm causing him pain?", she continued. To her surprise the young man did not rise to this, he just looked at her with steady black eyes. Surely if he wanted to hurt her this would have given him an opening. Elizabeth felt her heart beating faster and the blood rush to her cheeks as she prepared her next words. There was no turning back. Widening her eyes, knowing the mention of an old enemy would cause some reaction she quietly asked, "I'm a goddess?".

Zedris felt himself snort with derision. This girl was good but she wouldn't fool him. She wanted something from him. Why else would she be here calming talking instead of breaking his spell and running away? Then again, her curse did rob her of her memories only for them to return when her attachment to Meliodas grew strong enough. Perhaps his brother had managed to prevent her from getting too close this time. Did she really have no inkling at all about their shared past? Zeldris considered this, if so that cannot have been easy for Meliodas and he wondered briefly how his brother had managed it. Then he saw it, the way he could make his elder share his own pain. And he would make Elizabeth ask for it.

Carefully, Zeldris chose his next words. "Looks like the curse is true. For the past three thousand years every time you die you lose memories of your former life and are reborn to meet Meliodas again and again". He heard Elizabeth catch her breath in excitement and smiled to himself. This was going to work. "It's happened over forty or fifty times", he smirked.

Elizabeth held her breath, unable to quell the joy rising in her chest. She had known this deep down but was still elated to hear it confirmed. He had loved her always. She felt her frustration with Meliodas melting away and she wanted desperately to know more about their time together. "Reborn? Me? Then the woman who was with Meliodas three thousand years ago..."

"Of course that was you!", Zeldris snarled. He'd just said so hadn't he? Then he realised what she'd done and inwardly chuckled. Lesson learned. From now on he would direct this conversation. Then looking up into the goddess' face he stopped short. The expression Elizabeth wore was one of pure rapture, her hands held up to her face, her smile ecstatic and the beginnings of a small tear forming in her visible eye. It was how Gelda had looked when he'd first told her he loved her and sorrow ran through him in waves once again.

"Why are you so happy", Zeldris snarled. This was not quite the best response to goad the goddess on but it was all he could manage. And it didn't matter, he realised. He could see she was lost in euphoria and was his to control.

"I feel like I'm dreaming," Elizabeth moaned. "What I always hoped was true actually is. I've always, always been with Meliodas". And at these words Zeldris inwardly buckled. Yes she had. And Meliodas had always been with her hadn't he? His brother had got to spend a near eternity with this woman, falling in love with her over and over. Even if Elizabeth died at his hand right here in the dark she would eventually return to the traitor. They had agony yes, but also days, months, maybe years of bliss in between. And what did he have? Memories of a time all too short and the prospect of emptiness stretching into tomorrow.

"I think you're making him suffer", Zeldris quietly seethed. He wanted to hurt her now, badly. This wasn't fair! He'd always done the right thing hadn't he? Sacrificed himself to honour his father, to further his clan's advancement. Meliodas had failed in this task and had been punished for it. So why did his brother get moments of light when he had only darkness?

"Making him suffer, but why?", Elizabeth asked. The young man's genuine emotion evident in the twitch of his jaw had surprised her. Confusion swelled up dampening the joy in her breast and she fought to push it away. "Meliodas has always been by my side, caring about me", and with these words Elizabeth felt the full force of her affection flooding her veins and she trembled slightly. Unaware, she shone more brightly as unabashed ecstasy took over her senses and her heart nearly burst with tenderness. Gone were the doubt and insecurity which usually dogged her thoughts. He loved her. He always had. He always would. Her bright aura effortlessly grew, blazing fiercely like the sun and the moon to chase the darkness away, completely disarming the spell over Merlin in the process.

Zeldris was on the point of collapsing. He pressed himself against the light ready for he knew not what when he heard Elizabeth finally say the words he'd been waiting for: "I want to remember all the times I was with him. All the words he whispered to me". There it was. The goddess had begged for her own destruction and who was he to deny her? Shrinking back against the force of her brilliant power Zeldris murmured, "Is that so?". This woman had no idea what she had done to herself and that traitor. Time for revenge. "Then remember it all!", he snarled, blasting Elizabeth and her light out of the dark. "Then you'll know the depth of your own sins from all those times". There was no way his spell could survive the power Elizabeth had unleashed. The mage would recover but victory was his. In three days this goddess would be dead and his brother would have to watch her take her last breath.

As the spell dispersed Zeldris fled back to Camelot materialising shortly after in his own room. Finally he was alone and able to think. Watching Elizabeth speed back to Meliodas only to die should have brought some relief but he felt only emptiness. Three days. They would have three days together with perfect understanding of what they meant to each other. He would have done anything, everything for three more days like these with Gelda he thought as his need for her tore his insides apart. But he hadn't had he? He'd sent her away, imperfectly sealing her beneath the earth of Britannia leaving her vulnerable to attack when his spell failed. He had told himself he was being careful, was giving the two of them the best chance of a future but he'd known in his hearts that this was a lie. So had she, he thought as he remembered the way she had looked at him as she realised what he was doing. He was nothing but a coward who had sacrificed the love of his life because he could not face the wrath of his father. He should have run away with her or claimed her as his, perhaps standing alongside Meliodas fighting for the chance to be free. And now he would never see Gelda again.

Zeldris gave way as he acknowledged the deep regret he had carried since he had made his decision, but only truly recognised since setting eyes on Elizabeth. He sank down crumpled in on himself, his hands clasped round his knees as a single tear fell down his face and splashed on the floor. As grief overcame him he willed himself to make it through to tomorrow and find an appetite somehow for the battle ahead.

Elizabeth sat at a table in the newly designed Boar Hat astounded by the hundreds of images flowing in front of her. There were so many of them. Hawk was so sweet. He was comforting her, checking she was okay and she realised she must look a bit of a mess. There were gaps in her memory but she had some recollection of her previous lives. He was there in each one, always there for her, always trying to make her life better and she was overwhelmed with the force of her emotions. She loved him so much and she was so happy that he felt the same. But even as she told Hawk how happy she was his brother's parting words preyed on her mind as, although blurred, an image formed and she could see Meliodas' shining green eyes clouding with pain.

She grabbed onto the image of the blonde gazing at her with tears in his eyes but before she could understand what had happened the memory slipped into darkness. She was not sure but something told her that she was the cause. This suffering was because of her just as it always was. Her heart flooded with pity and she wanted to reach out and wrap her arms around the memory. Before she could catch it the image swirled and Elizabeth saw herself looking at Meliodas without recognition and her initial horrible rejection of the apparent stranger before he slowly and patiently won her heart over. Meliodas always responded so playfully to everything, never showing his hurt, but she knew inside this must have broken him. She reproached herself forcefully. She loved him in this life but had been too timid to show it, running past him even moments ago instead of embracing him. They slept in the same bed kept apart by layers of rope and her silence and she shuddered as she tried to imagine what this had been like for him.

But the pain was deeper than this she could tell. This time a memory of her own life presented itself and she saw Meliodas screaming in desolate anger, tears streaming down his cheeks as he faced Zaneri's trial. The Druid had told her that Meliodas was seeing Liz die, seeing her die again and again and she shuddered as she remembered the depth of the suffering etched on his face. How many times had he seen her die like this? She remembered the anguish she had herself felt cradling Meliodas' still body in Vaizal and the ache of the days and weeks that followed before he returned. She had trudged on, doing her best to keep a bright smile on her face for the sake of the Boar Hat's customers who flocked to the tavern seeking a little respite from the War. It was when she was alone with his corpse that she gave way to her grief, pleading with Meliodas over and over again to come back to her. Was this what she was doing to him? How could he have born it all these times? Elizabeth pushed the memories which were crowding her vision away as forcefully as she could, trying not to look at them anymore. All they held was hurt. Head in her hands, Elizabeth sobbed uncontrollably her tears this time flowing from sorrow and doubt.


	6. To Be King - Part 3

_Gelda and Arthur talk about the obligations of leadership and what happens when the game is lost. Warning: quite a bit of character death._

 _I'm gutted this came out this way. The first two parts of To Be King were my attempt to give Zeldris and Gelda a happy ending because that's what I really want for them. This final part presented itself however pretty much as soon as I'd finished writing part 2. It's the only logical ending. I'm really sorry Zeldris and Gelda. You're my favourite ship and I'll think of a proper happy ever after some day. I'm sorry I haven't managed it yet._

Gelda lay on the bed, exhausted, her eyes so raw with crying that they stung painfully when she blinked. She felt so numb, her brain and heart unresponsive, as if her very soul had been sucked away from her. Not even the comforting kicks she could feel pushing against her taut stomach could sooth her and she felt a sudden flash of anguish as she remembered how much heart-stopping joy they had given her just a few weeks before. They had so wanted this little baby, an unexpected gift after years of failed attempts. They had wanted to hold it close and comfort it and sing it to sleep. It's father had been so attentive, reading to it as he did to their other two children, determined to treat all three as equals in everything that he did. The baby was due any time now, but Gelda knew she could not give it the love it should have anymore.

Gelda turned to look at the demon she adored and worshiped with everything that she had. He looked so peaceful, the cares which had troubled him so cruelly no longer causing him to suffer and tears streamed down her face once more as she gently kissed his cold cheek. Giving in, she wrapped her arms around his horribly unresponsive body and wailed her grief into his chest, her own form shuddering violently with her sobs. How could he be gone? She loved him!

All of a sudden, there came a gentle knock on the door and Gelda sat up instantly, furiously wiping her tears away with the palm of hand. Not that it would do much good. She was still crying as the door slowly opened and a ginger-haired man in golden armour walked timidly in. He carried his helmet under his arm, the spikes of it sticking out at peculiar angles, and Gelda's eyes were drawn to the sword which was sheathed at his side, the cursed weapon which had cost Zeldris his life.

"I... I'm sorry Lady Gelda. We need to talk", the young man murmured, his violet eyes briefing meeting hers, showing his sorrow, before they sped to the floor.

"Haven't you done enough?", Gelda heard herself whisper, but there was no anger there, only hurt and grief. There was no room for wrath and no reason for it either. Gelda felt her face scrunch up, her lips pressing hard together as she remembered the way she had encouraged Zeldris to take this course. They had played and lost, and part of her felt a relief that it was all over. The plan had got out of control.

She had just wanted to be able to live a life with Zeldris out in the open, not snatching brief moments behind closed doors as if their relationship was something that should be kept hidden, as if they should be ashamed. They had lost so much time doing this. She loved him, and she would do anything for him. But the need for ruthlessness to achieve this objective had gone when Meliodas had taken the crown. He had ruled with kindness, specifically decreeing that inter-racial relationships were on the same footing as the more traditional unions. She and Zeldris had pursued his death anyway, but then had she really had much choice? By the time the Second Holy War had ended, Zeldris' ambition had surged to new heights. He could never have been happy if he was serving another and there was nothing she could have done to change that.

"We need to discuss terms I'm afraid", Arthur said gently, taking deep breaths to steady his unease. Not that he had any choice in his action. It had become clear that Britannia would wither if Zeldris were left on the throne. The early peace Meliodas and Elizabeth had achieved had been completely reversed by his brutal regime. Zeldris had ruled with an iron fist, without consultation or compromise. Because the demons were more compliant it had given the impression that the King had favoured them over the other races, even more so than had really been the case. Even the land had seemed to protest, the rain never stopping, flooding the country and bringing the misery of dysentery and cholera with it. Britannia could not take his rule, and as the one who had pulled the sword from the stone it was his task to fix it.

His mentor was gone and the spell she had cast to prolong his life so that he could one day fulfil his destiny was beginning to wane, but Arthur had abilities of his own and knew how to use them. Not to mention his easy manner and boyish demeanour which had easily attracted followers to his cause. The giants had died out naturally, but the fairies and humans had rallied behind him. Lancelot, who had taken the mantle of Fairy King on the death of his uncle, had served as his deputy and together they had found enough power to cause the demons some difficulties.

Then Gowther had discovered the truth, that Zeldris, not Estarossa, had killed the beloved Queen and her two sons. Even the demons, willing to accept a bit of violence between brothers, had baulked at the idea of killing innocent children. Many had joined Arthur's side, in particular Chandler which had swung the Third Holy War in their favour. But it had not been without loss. Merlin had been an early casualty, as were King and Diane, following the first true clash of the War which had seen Zeldris' troops push their side right back into Camelot. They had been under siege there for months before Lancelot's power had grown enough under Gloxinia's tutelage to force the fearsome white demons back.

"What terms can there possibly be?", Gelda whispered, her voice harsh and broken with lack of use. "You and I both know you have to kill me."

"That is what people want, but it wouldn't be right", Arthur said hotly. "You're pregnant. I won't stand for it."

"Considerations like these didn't stop you from murdering our sons", Gelda's hoarse voice was harsh and Arthur got the impression she would have shouted if she could. He risked a look at her face and was not at all surprised to see her hard, hostile expression.

"That's not what I wanted", Arthur rushed, trying to quell his own guilt as well as her accusation. "Chandler did that on his own once he found out... well...", Arthur tailed off. He had felt sick when Chandler had come to him with his gleeful shark grin jubilantly boasting about how he had avenged Meliodas' children by sneaking into the boys' room and cutting their throats while they slept. He had watched, waiting to see the child's mother find the bloody corpses in the morning when she had come to see why the eldest had not come into her bed as usual to wake her up. The woman in front of him had been through absolute hell.

"We'll have to put you in prison I'm afraid but I can make it comfortable and you can keep your child", Arthur continued, composing his features into what he hoped was an authoritative countenance. He had to remember he was King of Britannia now. Merlin had always said he'd need a bit more gravitas when that happened, he could not go around like an eager puppy with a serious case of hero worship while trying to rule. But then Meliodas had never bothered. He'd remained playful right up to the end.

"I can't accept that", Gelda replied sadly. "My child does not deserve to be condemned to prison before it's even born. And I should have no mercy. This whole thing was my fault. I encouraged it all. I just wanted...", she broke down once more, flinging herself back down on the bed, running her hands through Zeldris' hair and cupping his face and Arthur felt a sharp pang of jealousy. If he died, who would care as much as this?

"I killed Meliodas", Gelda whispered and Authur's head shot up in shock.

"What? No! Nobody killed him. He couldn't go on, he went to be with Elizabeth and their children", Arthur protested.

"Is that really like him?", Gelda replied, sitting up again and looking at Arthur, tears still falling silently down her swollen face. Her soft, blue eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, her dark lashes clumped, the lids hooded from crying and her pale golden hair fell in knotted matts round her delicate face. She had obviously been lying here since Arthur had allowed the white demons to return Zeldris' body to Edinburgh Castle two days ago. Yet even in this acute misery, Gelda was still beyond beautiful and Authur could not quite believe what she was saying.

"You knew him well, you fought alongside one another in the Second Holy War. Do you really think he would have just given up?", Gelda asked again.

Arthur thought. But it was believable. Meliodas had fought for years to be with Elizabeth and when their curses had been lifted and she'd no longer been bound to life he had not been able to bear it when he had lost her. That made sense, especially as their children had also perished.

"I don't think he wanted to live without her", Arthur said slowly. "That doesn't mean that you killed him."

"Perhaps things would have worked out that way, but I had to make sure", Gelda whispered. "Zeldris would not have coped if our plan had failed, so I took precautions. Let's say I returned the favour Meliodas once granted me", she said, stroking her thumb over Zeldris' jaw as she did so.

"You don't know what it was like!", Gelda yelled in response to Authur's horrified silence, her deadened voice suddenly becoming animated. "He worked so hard, gave up everything and for what? So his traitor of a brother could replace him at the eleventh hour? You have no idea how that felt, what that did to him. When we first met, before Meliodas had even left the demon realm, he was so gentle. Just a boy really. He had to take responsibility quickly, to learn how to cope with the great power his father gave to him and his position as heir. He had to abandon everything he'd ever dreamed of, even me...", Gelda shook, her head dropping down to hide her tears, abandoning her efforts to wipe them away.

"All I ever wanted was for him to be happy", she sobbed. "That's all. And he had some really good plans for this land. He wanted to end the peace when he started but he did change his mind when our eldest was born. His reforms would have made this a better place to live in the long run."

Arthur nodded, acknowledging the truth of her words. Zeldris had brought an unexpected fairness in with his domestic policy which would bring significant benefits to Britannia in the future. His reign had seen the abolishment of tithes, the flat tax which saw everyone give up ten percent of their wealth however much or little they had to spare. Zeldris had insisted that payments to the Treasury should be in proportion with the assets people had, his single-mindedness forcing Britannia's rich landowners to accept the change which saw them contributing much more to the state. Others had tried and failed to bring this about but Zeldris had brooked no opposition. And then there was the legislation which had given women equality with men. They could now seek divorce, set up their own businesses, apply for bank loans and inherit titles. He had even abolished the system of entailment so that eldest sons no longer took all of a family's wealth.

"I'll leave all that alone", Arthur breathed. "It's made things a lot easier for me...", he paused, realising belatedly how crass that had sounded, taking more deep breaths. He was relieved when Gelda ignored his faux pas as she tenderly stroked Zeldris' hair, lost in her misery.

"What do you want now?", Arthur asked quietly. "My followers will have my blood if I let you go, but I'll do what I can...", he stopped as Gelda looked up at him, her swollen face a question.

"I had to give up everything too", Arthur said softly. "I was merely a boy when Merlin found me, about 6 years old. All I wanted was for my family to love me. My older brother hated me, you know. He even tried to kill me a couple of times...", Authur chuckled. "Well, Merlin found me and trained me to rule. She always said it was my destiny. And I was happy to take it I guess, but she didn't give me much choice. I lost my family. My brother was always jealous. He couldn't take it when I claimed Excalibur...", Arthur paused, unable to tell Gelda how his brother had drunk himself to death, unable to live with the way things had worked out.

Gelda looked at him closely. "Then you do understand", she said quietly, running her hand over Zeldris' temple. "Power... does things to you. Takes things away. Leadership comes with a terrible price.

"Will you grant me a last wish?", Gelda sighed, her eyes brimming with sorrow as she met Arthur's gaze.

"If I can", Arthur replied sadly. "I just want to fix things."

"Then bury us with him, please. My children and me. Our sons are still in their room. I couldn't bear to move them...", Gelda's voice broke as her tears came more forcefully.

Before Arthur knew what was happening, Gelda had pulled a small vial from her blue silk dress. It was glowing, its pale green light illuminating the room, throwing strange shadows back from the golden stone walls.

"This is what I had left over after I killed Meliodas", Gelda whispered. "I knew it was wrong, that I'd need this some day."

Gelda's hands were shaking. Giving up, she pulled the small cork from the vial with her teeth and drank the contents down in one go. Arthur considered intervening and decided to let her do as she pleased. What future could he possibly give to her and her child?

"I will, Lady Gelda. I will bury you together, here at Edinburgh Castle", Arthur replied, struggling to retain control of his countenance. "I promise."

An expression of ease smoothed over Gelda's face as she lay down on the bed, encircling her arms around the demon she had loved and closing her eyes as her breathing gradually slowed and then stopped. They both looked so peaceful, finally achieving in death what was denied them in life.

Arthur went to the room next door to find the boys. The eldest was lying on his side in a bed, childish drawings stuck onto the walls where he lay as if sleeping. The youngest was still in his cot, a little thing, barely more than a toddler. The white sheets around both were soaked in blood and Arthur could quite see why Gelda had not been able to move them. She could not possibly have stayed in the room and he knew that she had found them on her own, Zeldris was facing him in battle at the time. The scene was one of absolute horror and Arthur wondered exactly how he could deal with Chandler's gross actions. He should not let this go unpunished, but the demon was the most powerful force left in Britannia and reprimanding him was not going to be straightforward. If he was honest with himself, he might even have to let it go. He did not have enough power to force the issue and Lancelot, who always saw things in black and white, would not see the problem.

Arthur picked up the eldest boy gently. He was so light, his limbs slender and pointy, his dark hair rising in spikes like his father's and Arthur felt a lump rise in his throat. Just a child. A casualty of a War he had no knowledge of and nothing to do with. Arthur carried the small boy through to the bedroom where Gelda and Zeldris lay, both peaceful as if in a sweet sleep, and placed the boy with them. Returning for the little one, Arthur picked him up and cradled him to his chest. He was so soft, the puppy fat still padding his form and Arthur imagined the little boy clasping his arms around his neck, as he must have done with his father. Stifling tears, Arthur took the boy through to rest with his parents, laying him between them in Gelda's arms, alongside his brother.

Then, arranging his face so as not to betray his feelings, Arthur silently left the room to assume his role as King of the Britons. He would arrange the burial of Zeldris and his family and then he would carry on as if nothing had happened. There were warring factions within his own ranks and it would take all he had to bring peace to the realm.


	7. Cruel Sun

_Escanor explains how he got his curse to_ _Merlin, rated T. I'm pretty confident about this theory but who knows._

Escanor looked at the woman in front of him and knew his resolve was all gone. He'd resisted the other emissary, though it had not been easy. It was so, so lonely is this damn cave and the boy had been pleasant, engaging and unbelievably persistent, wearing him down with argument after argument. But Escanor had stood firm, knowing for sure that he could never come out into the open. He was a monster, a killer who needed to be kept behind bars. He would have given himself in, happily spending the rest of his days in prison but it was no use; when he lost control there was no place that could hold him. He would break anything down when he was in that state and there was nothing he could do but gaze in horror at the destruction he had caused when his reason returned.

The problem was he remembered everything so there was no respite from the guilt. He could not pretend the monster was someone else. Even though that man was not him, was nothing like him at all, he saw with his eyes, crushed necks with his hands and felt his overwhelming pride in his heart. Even now at night when he was in full control he understood the monster and his goals. He just didn't agree. And he could never inflict that version of himself on human society.

Or so he had thought. But there was no way he was going to refuse the vision in front of him. The woman had captivated his attention since she had sashayed into the cave, hips swinging with confidence as her amber eyes sought him out. He was hers from that moment and he would follow her to the ends of the earth. But he would let her keep talking. Anything to hear the sound of her voice.

"The Captain told me you were being stubborn so I made some arrangements," Merlin said smoothly, a smile creeping along the corner of her cherry lips. "Forgive me for not coming myself in the first place. I underestimated the strength of your convictions. I should have known you would need these reassurances."

"My lady, whose eyes shine like the stars, please show me the way to paradise," Escanor said in his head. In reality, he looked down at his shoes, noticing with embarrassment that they needed a clean. This made him think of his crumpled attire and he felt a cruel stammer claim his speech, shutting his larynx down before he could use it.

Merlin, taking his silence for a question, continued with her explanation.

"The room I have built for you is formed of a Perfect Cube. Not even someone with your immense power can break it. It can only be cancelled out, not destroyed. You will be completely safe there, safer than you are here I would suggest."

Escanor felt himself grow pale at this. She was right. Only a few months ago he had nearly killed that young man and why? All because the poor chap had the misfortune to have strayed into his territory during the day and had been slightly impertinent in his address. It was a quiet enough corner of Britannia this, but it would never be completely deserted.

"And you know our Captain could give you a run for your money if you ever get out of hand. Maybe not at noon itself but anytime before or after that he could control you."

Escanor spluttered at this, coughing slightly in his surprise. That boy? Really?

"Don't underestimate our Captain," Merlin purred, her eyes flashing with amusement. "He's more powerful than he looks."

Smiling at Escanor, Merlin conjured up a teapot and two cups, the brown vessel tilting in the air slightly to pour out the brew. Merlin took a cup, blowing slightly on the steaming liquid and Escanor took the other from the place where it hovered in the air. The smell was nothing like he had ever experienced, smokey and comforting.

"Do you like it? It comes from the Far East. Lapsang souchong they call it." Merlin smiled as she took a sip and Escanor followed, feeling instantly relaxed.

"The room is padded," Merlin continued, and Escanor could feel the intensity of her scrutiny. "I imagine sometimes your power gets out of control. It must hurt when that happens."

"I... it does sometimes. I can normally just about manage not to do too much, but at noon..." Escanor stopped, ashamed, his eyes sinking once again to the floor. He was so pathetic. Why couldn't he just stay in control?

"You are too harsh on yourself. The curse you are afflicted with is extremely powerful. I have to admit I did not quite understand the full danger of it until seeing you and, to be honest, I'm surprised you are still alive. You're what now, about twenty-five? That's a long time to have lived in this state."

"It's not that long a time," Escanor protested. "You cannot be younger than me." These words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself, and this time be felt the blush blotching over his neck. Why did he have to be so awkward? His other self would never mess up with this woman so badly. He would be able to win her over, he just wouldn't want to.

"You'd be surprised," Merlin said with a smile that seemed sincere enough. She was quite hard to read. "I'm infinite," she revealed in response to his questioning glance. "This is not something I tell just anyone, so take it as a complement."

Escanor thought about this, feeling an odd sensation tightening his chest. Was it... pride? At this hour of the night?

"And now I have shared my secret you can tell me yours. How did you get this curse?"

Merlin held her breath, hoping the man in front of her could not see just how badly she wanted him to give her this information in exchange for the nothing she had given to him. She had been so perplexed when she had decoded Baltra's vision. The Lion's Sin of Pride was a man, but not a man. What could that mean? She had understood Ban's predicament quickly enough. He had forsaken his humanity and was no longer human at all. But this one was mortal, a God with a death sentence. A divine being born to die. She had scoured the libraries of Britannia, even returning to her ancient homeland in secret to try and find the answer, but it was not written down anywhere in the land.

In the end, it was a rumour which had set Merlin on the right path. A whisper of fear stretching from these very hills to Britannia's coast. She had followed the hearsay across the sea to the Iberian Peninsula and the Kingdom of Aragon where a devoted servant called Rosa was on her deathbed, only too willing to get what she knew off her chest. This had given her Escanor's name and the nature of his power but no further explanation. The poor woman knew nothing else, just that she missed him.

Escanor looked aghast. He had never told anyone. Not a single soul. It was far too shameful to share. But Merlin held her ground, smiling at him, her eyes alight with an interest he had seen in no other, not for many, many years. With a rush, he gave into her silent persuasion.

"I asked for it," Escanor whispered, and he immediately felt the full shame of his decision yet again. How could he have been so stupid? His parents had read him the stories, be careful what you wish for. Why had he not paid more attention?

Merlin's thin eyebrows rose imperceptibly. Well this was interesting. People didn't usually wish their curses on themselves. The poor Captain and her Sis-sis would have been rid of theirs in a shot and even that idiot Ban had clearly not wanted his fate, not when it came down to it. Whatever the charges against him, Merlin could tell he had not asked for his suffering.

"It was my brother you see," Escanor continued, deciding to tell it all now the worst bit was out of the way. "He was horrible. He hurt me all the time. I was only small and I was terrified of him. It started off with the odd pinch when no one was looking, but before long he was putting snakes in my bed, trying to push me off the towers of the castle. I was scared any time I was alone with him. My parents did nothing. He was the eldest you see. The heir of the warrior kings who had conquered Navarre and united the kingdoms of Castile and Aragon. My brother is king now and he will have claimed Portugal before I am dead. That was their dream, to unite the Iberian Peninsula under one rule. And my brother could be as violent as he wanted because he would be king. I was to be the diplomat, the peace maker, the one to keep Britannia, Venice and France on side. They forbade me to fight back.

"And I couldn't. This weak man you see before you is who I really am. I have never had any power of my own, so I had no choice but to accept his bullying."

Merlin pursed her lips thoughtfully, once again finding relief that she was an only child. She waited. Escanor's pause showed no sign of abating, so she decided to give him a nudge.

"Parents should not have favourites," Merlin declared, watching Escanor carefully to make sure she was hitting her mark. "They should love all their children equally, at all times. There is no excuse for any other approach."

"Exactly!" Escanor readily agreed.

"What did you do?"

"I prayed. I prayed every day for months. And then there was an answer."

Merlin's head shot up involuntarily with the shock. Was he about to say what she thought he was?

"She appeared before me in a vision. It was a dream, but not a dream. It was real, but I could not have touched her, even if I dared. I don't think she had a physical body but I could see it anyway. She was huge, so tall, with so many wings. And I couldn't see her face, it was too bright, but I knew she was beautiful. I knew she would save me."

Merlin felt a cold dread drop down into her stomach. What could the Supreme Goddess want with this human?

"She was so kind. She promised to help me, told me she would give me great power. I would be able to protect myself from anyone. I would be invincible and I felt so safe." Escanor's shoulders began to shake, tears welling into his eyes.

"I should have known it was a trick, a curse not a blessing. She didn't care about me at all," Escanor choked but he suppressed his tears as he hid his face in his hands. "But I asked for it. I asked for this life so I deserve it and I mustn't complain."

"What did she want from you?" Merlin pressed as forcefully as she dared, needing to know everything.

"That was the strange part. She did want me to do something, but the more I try and remember what it is the more it slips away. I know I agreed, and I know that even though I was a small boy I knew what she wanted me to do was wrong. But I just can't remember."

Merlin sensed an inkling of the truth. There was only one thing the Supreme Goddess would want this human to do, only one reason she would give a mere mortal such immense, rolling power. The torture of the Captain. What was she to do about this? The signs were clear. Escanor was one of the Sins and they would fail without him. But did this mean they would fail with him as well?

"Do you remember anything? Even the slightest impression might help. Maybe when you have succeeded in your mission the curse will be lifted." Merlin felt no guilt from her lie. She needed to know everything this man could tell her.

"Something about my fate being bound with his, whose I don't know. That's all I can remember."

"Maybe I can help draw it out when you join us," Merlin consoled. Inside she felt the burn of her curiosity. Escanor was an enigma and it would be good to keep him around. And there was nothing for it, even if he would harm the Captain down the line she did not have much choice.

With a curving smile, Merlin whirled her hand in the air, creating a portal to take them back to Liones. The purple light shone in the cave, the wind of it whipping Merlin's long, dark hair all around. Escanor stood enchanted. She looked so beautiful. He'd thought that vision attractive, but this? She was like the moon, the stars and the sun she shone so brightly.

"Will you come?" Merlin asked, beckoning Escanor towards the portal. "It goes straight into your room so you don't need to worry."

"Why would I be..." Escanor stopped and looked down. He had grown. His muscles had expanded to fill out his clothing, not all the way but by quite a bit, and he could feel the familiar haughtiness taking over him. The sun must have risen while they were talking.

"But how..." Escanor started, before checking himself. He would tell her of course, she could hardly resist him, but now was not the time.

Escanor strode towards the portal, turning to smile at Merlin over his shoulder before he pushed himself through the shimmering wall. He felt a strange sensation, like a strong pulling and sucking, and then before he could blink he was in the room Merlin had described.

"How is it that I still love you, even at this hour?" Escanor wondered aloud as he waited expectantly for Merlin to join him.


	8. Desolation Comes Upon The Sky

_With Ban and Meliodas. I found this really, really difficult to write which is why it's pretty short (I've been working on it for a while, even before Ban showed up in last week's chapter) and I know it's not as good as it could be. But I like the idea so I'm posting it anyway. Apologies in advance for the poor execution._

* * *

 _"And if we should die tonight, then we should all die together, Raise a glass of wine for the last time", 'I See Fire' by Ed Sheeran_

"What'cha doing?", the voice sounded like a sweet bell through the swirling fog of his brain and Ban struggled to make himself recall where he was and what was going on. He was in the Boar Hat he remembered groggily as he risked opening his eyes. Wincing with discomfort, Ban took in the lantern light which shone dimly on the cobbled stone floor and the polished wood of the tables. He appeared to be slumped in a corner of the room and, as his focus returned, he saw a large number of dark brown bottles lying all around him and something questionable pooling at his feet. That would take some cleaning up.

Merlin had told him to sit the fight out, saying in not so many words that he was too weak and pathetic to be of any use. So rather than watch his comrades slaughter his best friend, Ban had done what he always did when things got too painful. Drink and drink until his immortal liver could take no more. So here he was, with the mother of all hangovers and a mouth like sandpaper trying to make sense of his surroundings. And he needed a drink.

But then there was that voice. His mind must be playing tricks on him. It hadn't spoken again and Ban reasoned it must just have been a cruel joke. He wanted to hear it so his brain had obliged.

He missed him. Badly. More than when he had been shut away in Baste prison. At least then he had been given the distraction of torture, the bliss of the daily dose of pain the holy knights handed out. Five years he had been there, hoping against hope that the captain was alive, waiting for a sign that he wanted him back. And then there he was standing in the gloom of the prison and he was the same as always. The wonderful friend who cared for him like no other, who didn't give a fuck about his sketchy past, who made the prospect of eternal life just about bearable. And it had been glorious, until he had lost him all over again.

Ban's heart had stopped in Liones when he had seen his captain brought back from the dead, the absolute elation practically paralysing him even though they were in the middle of a fight for their lives. A fight they were until that moment losing. He was alive! It didn't matter then that he had failed to save his friend, failed to stop that monster who called himself his brother from butchering him. The captain was back, and Ban had a second chance to make things right.

But nothing had worked out as it should and it had all been his fault. He'd been cold and off-hand when his captain needed him most, leaving it to the princess to provide the comfort he should have given himself. And even after they'd patched things up Ban had kept putting his foot in it, unknowingly twisting the knife that caused his friend so much pain. He had been so absorbed in his own problems that he hadn't seen just how much agony the captain was in. He was a crap friend, and if he was honest with himself he always had been.

And now the captain had gone again. His body was there but his friend most certainly was not. Ban hardly recognised the monster who had fought Escanor earlier that day. He pressed his hands into his eyes to stem the pricking he felt there as his heart stuttered pitifully in his chest. Maybe the captain would not come back for him this time.

"Bad Ban! You've gotta stop moping!" the voice sounded again, a twinge of frustration reverberating through his ears. "I won't tell you twice. Captain's orders."

Ban sat up with a painful jerk at this, bottles flying to the ground as the table shook with his efforts. He stared round the bar, searching desperately for the face he so longed to see. But there was no one. No bright green eyes and impossible hair. No warm, welcoming smile. And there was something wrong. Surely the Boar Hat did not tilt at this angle? He must be more drunk than he thought. Ban tried to rise, stumbling slightly with the effort before he fell to the floor, bracing his hands against the smooth stone to lessen the impact. Even in his addled state he knew this was not the alcohol at work.

All of a sudden, there was an almighty crash as something fell to the earth and the bar swayed alarmingly with the impact, the cries of his comrades penetrating through the walls. There was a fight then. Ban's instinct was to run into the fray wherever and whatever it was, but then he remembered. There was no point. He was pathetic, a waste of space. He'd better stay here, out of the way so he did not put the others in danger as they tried to rescue him. And then there was no way he could do it. Even if the captain was a cold-hearted monster there was no way he could hurt him. He would die first.

"Come on Ban, help me out here!"

"I can't!" Ban gave in. He didn't care whether this was real or not, he had to respond to the voice of his friend. "I've got nothing."

When had this happened? How had he become so pathetic? He'd been delighted when everyone started growing stronger, amazed when Elaine had grown her perfect wings. But why had he been left behind? He wanted as much as any of them to save the captain, wanted it more perhaps. What was holding him back? What had he done wrong?

"I'm sorry, Cap'n!" Ban yelled, anguish showing itself in every aspect of his features. "I love you."

All Ban could hear was muffled shouts and screams coming from outside the Boar Hat. The fight was still in full swing and it was the last thing he wanted to see.

"It's not me, you know," the voice trembled in his ear, "so go help them!"

"It's not?" Ban asked, his voice quavering with his confusion. "Then who is it? Who's attacking you?"

There was no reply. But that didn't matter. If the Sins were not fighting the captain then they were protecting him. Ban rubbed his eyes, moving haltingly to the kitchen to wash his face, the cold water bringing him back to his senses. He felt his resolve harden, his spirit revive. He was going to save him this time, no matter what the cost. This time he would be there.

With that Ban strode out of the bar, taking in the black night of the sky which glowed auburn as the fiery attack washed towards him. The light showed the battered and bleeding body of King who was clutching an impossibly tiny Diane and the princess who had her arms round the captain. His captain. The face was still marred with that horrible mark, but his eyes were closed as if in sleep. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful and Ban felt his heart would break.

In one sharp movement, he grabbed the four of them up and jumped back, pulling them out of the way of the fire as it crashed towards them. No need for power to get in the way of this arsehole and his horrible plans, Ban thought as he looked at the wizened old demon. No matter if he was weak, pathetic, practically devoid of power. He would save the captain from this opponent and every other that crossed their path, this time and always. His friend was here and he had asked for his help. The captain would come back to him as he always did. He had to. It was their destiny.


End file.
